


Wenn Fassaden fallen...

by syusuke



Category: One Piece
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, helpless sanji, injured zoro
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-04-12 02:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4462298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syusuke/pseuds/syusuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...siehst du, was sich dahinter verbirgt. Doch willst du es überhaupt wissen? Es gibt bestimmt einen guten Grund, dass sie existiert. In dieser Kurzgeschichte geht es um Zorros Fassade, die Gruppendynamik der Strohhutbande und eine junge Beziehung in der Zerreissprobe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo liebe Leser!  
> Die Geschichte habe ich bereits auf fanfiktion.de gepostet, keine Sorge alles meins.  
> Eventuell werde ich sie noch ins Englische übersetzen. Die Geschichte ist fertig und wird im Verlauf der nächsten zwei Wochen komplett hochgeladen. Und jetzt... Viel Spass :)

Hmpf… es dreht sich... Schwert, zurück... ahh… meine Knie... nein, mist... ssschwarz

„IDIOT! Idiot… verdammter Idiot! Du.. scheisse…“

Zorro stolperte auf seinen Gegner zu. Er schwankte beträchtlich, doch noch immer fixierte er den schwerbewaffneten Marinekäpt’n. Mit einer erstaunlich kontrollierten Bewegung erfasste er den Schwertgriff und drehte ihn. Der Marine keuchte auf, packte den Schwertkämpfer an der Kehle und schleuderte ihn mit aller Kraft gegen die Wand. Instinktiv versuchte der sich abzufangen, wodurch er Knie voran durch die Wand brach. Einen Herzschlag lang herrschte auf dem gesamten Schlachtfeld Stille. Jeder wartete auf den Ausgang dieses Kampfes. Blitzschnell rappelte sich Zorro wieder auf und stürzte sich auf seinen Gegner. Das Schwert steckte tief in seiner Kehle. Ein siegessicheres Grinsen verschwand so schnell, wie es kam. Fassungslos starrte er auf den Dolch in seinem Bauch.


	2. Zur Hilflosigkeit verdammt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zorros Verletzung sind schlimm. Die ganze Crew bangt um sein Leben. Besonders Sanji hat keine ruhige Minute mehr und wartet darauf, dass sein Marimo endlich aufwacht.

Blass vor Sorge hockte der Koch am Krankenbett. Seine Bewegungen waren fahrig. Den ersehnten Griff zur Zigarette musste er sich verkneifen. Der kleine Elch würde ihn umbringen. Immer wieder hielt er inne, um sich zu vergewissern, dass der Schwertkämpfer noch atmete. Er hatte sogar die Schwerter geputzt und sorgfältig geschliffen. Die waren zwar grösser, doch im Prinzip funktionierte es gleich wie bei den Küchenmessern. Die drei Schwerter standen an der Wand aufgereiht in Reichweite des Patienten. Wenn der nur aufwachen würde… Hin und wieder zuckte er zwar, doch schien er eher in einem Albtraum gefangen. Er schwitzte stark und hatte diesen gequälten Ausdruck im Gesicht. Sanji atmete tief durch. Er war hier um zu helfen. Keine Zeit, sich in den Sorgen zu verlieren. „Na, du Säbelrassler… dich haut sowas doch nicht um. Du hast schon viel mehr eingesteckt. Ehrlich jetzt, du hast gegen Mihawk verloren und ÜBERLEBT! Da wüsste ich sonst keinen. Mit der verdammten Wunde hast du sogar noch für Nami-swan gekämpft, obwohl du sie erst nicht leiden konntest. Verflucht nochmal… du hast sogar Kuma überlebt… das hätte nie passieren dürfen, wenn du… das hätte ich dir nie verziehen. Hörst du? Und ich werde dir niemals verzeihen, wenn du jetzt draufgehst! Du hast einen Traum zu erfüllen! Ich dachte, du hältst alle deine Versprechen?! Dann vergiss ja nicht, was du MIR versprochen hast! VERGISS ES JA NICHT!“, halb schreiend halb weinend verliess er das Zimmer. Doch er kam nicht weit, vor der Tür zündete er sich eine Kippe an. Kraftlos liess er sich an der Wand hinuntergleiten. Sein Blick ging in die Ferne, suchte den Horizont ab. Er störte sich nicht daran, dass alles vor seinen Augen verschwamm. Es kümmerte ihn nicht, dass er sich hier die Augen ausheulte, dass ihn jeder sehen konnte. Wenn Zorro sterben würde…. Er wollte nicht daran denken, was er dann tun würde.

So oft hatte er um das Leben des anderen gebangt. Zur Hilflosigkeit verdammt. Immer wieder hatte er gedacht, dass seine Welt unterginge. Und immer wieder war er unendlich glücklich gewesen, als er diese tiefgrünen Augen gesehen hatte. Immer wieder hatte ein schmales Lächeln Zorros Gesicht geziert. Immer wieder hatte er ihn vorsichtig umarmt, einfach festgehalten. Immer wieder hatte er Zorro dann sachte auf die Stirn geküsst. Fürsorglich, beschützend, einfach froh.

 

„Sanji? Darf ich mich zu dir setzen?“, Robin sprach leise und sanft. Der Blonde nickte nur. Sie liess ihm die Zeit, um seine Tränen in den Griff zu kriegen. Sie versuchte nicht ihn mit Worten zu trösten, wie Nami es versucht hatte. Robin machte auch keine Scherze oder sang ihm ein fröhliches Lied vor. Sie war einfach nur da, sass neben ihm und betrachtete den Rauch seiner Zigarette. Wahrscheinlich war es genau das, was Sanji brauchte. Robin gab ihm das Gefühl, dass sie seinen Schmerz und seine Angst verstand. Sie versuchte Zorros Zustand nicht hoffnungslos positiv zu sehen. Sie war sich der Risiken bewusst, dennoch vertraute sie auf die Stärke und den Willen des Schwertkämpfers. „Du siehst müde aus. Möchtest du vielleicht etwas schlafen? Ich bleibe so lange bei Zorro.“, Robin berührte ihn sachte am Arm. Der Koch erhob sich schwerfällig, schüttelte jedoch den Kopf: „Ich bleibe bei ihm. Er wacht bestimmt bald auf.“ Ein trauriges Lächeln huschte über Robins Gesicht. Sie nickte verständnisvoll, drückte kurz seine Hand und liess ihn wieder alleine.  
Sanji wusste nicht mehr, wie lange er da sass. Sicher einige Stunden. Er hatte keine Tränen mehr und auch das Zittern verschwand. Er empfand nur noch eine tiefe Leere, trotzdem konnte er nicht anders als dort zu sitzen und bei jedem Ausatmen voller Angst auf ein erneutes Luftholen des Vize zu warten. Erschrocken fuhr er zusammen, als er eine kühle Hand an seinem Arm spürte. „Sanji, bitte. Ruh dich aus. Ich bleibe bei ihm, sobald sich etwas tut, lasse ich es dich wissen.“, Robins Ton war sanft aber bestimmt. Die Bewegungen des Kochs waren fahrig, doch schliesslich fügte er sich und verliess das Krankenzimmer. Im hintersten Winkel seines Bewusstseins bemerkte er noch, wie zwei schlanke Hände ihn zudeckten. 

Unterdessen hatte Robin sich auf die Bettkante gesetzt und sanft Zorros Hand ergriffen. Ihre Augen folgten den unzähligen kleinen Narben, Zeugnisse früherer Verletzungen, harter Kämpfe. Insgeheim war sie ebenso erstaunt wie froh, dass der Schwertkämpfer noch alle seine Körperteile hatte. Kein abgeschlagener Finger, keine durchtrennten Muskelstränge in Armen oder Beinen. Sie kannte niemanden, der ein besseres Modell für einen Bildhauer gewesen wäre. Ein Modell für Achilles, wenn man mal grosszügig darüber hinwegsieht, dass der Halbgott unverwundbar war. Doch wie Achilles hatte auch Zorro eine ganz entscheidende Schwäche. So wie Achilles in blinder Wut in die Schlacht zog um Patroklos zu rächen, ignorierte auch der Vize jede Gefahr um seinen Freunden zu helfen. Besonders wenn dieser Freund Sanji war. Diese blinde Wut verwandelte Zorro jedesmal in einen Berserker. Robin hatte sich schon oft vor ihm gefürchtet, hatte bezweifelt, dass er in seiner Wut Freund und Feind noch unterscheiden konnte. Doch das war nicht das eigentliche Problem. Ein Berserker vergisst alles in seiner Wut. Ein Berserker strapaziert seinen Körper bis zum Limit und darüber hinaus. Das Adrenalin trübt seine Wahrnehmung, verhindert ein rationales Denken. Alles geschieht instinktiv und für Zorro gab es nichts natürlicheres als den Kampf. All das wusste Robin und doch nützte es ihr nichts. Sie konnte diesen Mann nicht ändern. Sie war sich nicht mal sicher, ob sie das wollte. Obschon er so viele Risiken einging und häufig auch unnötige… Es machte ihn zu dem Menschen, der er war. Welches Recht hatte sie, ihm das zu nehmen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wie ihr sicher gemerkt habt, baue ich gerne ein paar japanische Ausdrücke ein. Nur so ein paar wenige, wie eben Nami-swan oder Marimo. Ich denke, es sollte nicht stören, auch wenn man sie nicht unbedingt kennt.


	3. Unter Beschuss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wie kam Zorro wieder auf die Thousand Sunny nachdem er bewusstlos wurde?

Eine sachte Berührung. Etwas Nasses an seinem Bauch. Leises Murmeln. SCHMERZ! Ein tiefer pochender Schmerz in seinem Bauch, unmöglich auszublenden. Es war kalt. Er fühlte sich, als ob er in einem Eisbad liegen würde. Doch er konnte sich nicht bewegen. Er war dazu verdammt, starr da zu liegen. Immerhin kamen seine Sinne zurück. Er konnte seine Augen nicht öffnen, seine Welt blieb schwarz. Doch er begann leise Stimmen zu hören, dann ein lautes Krachen. Der Boden bewegte sich leicht, also musste er auf einem Schiff sein. Er spürte sein Bett vibrieren, was war das? Wurden sie angegriffen? Jemand fühlte seinen Puls, doch es konnte nicht Chopper sein. Es war definitiv eine menschliche Hand. Wer auch immer das war, die Hand zitterte. Zwei Stimmen redeten leise miteinander. Sie schienen wütend zu sein. Doch Zorro konnte sie nicht verstehen, alles war undeutlich. Als Nächstes spürte er, wie er vorsichtig hochgehoben wurde und seine linke Seite wurde gegen etwas Warmes gedrückt. Er versuchte erneut seine Augen zu öffnen, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Wer ihn trug, der rannte und er rannte schnell. Mit jedem Schritt schmerzte Zorros Wunde mehr, doch er konnte nichts tun. Der Schmerz wurde unerträglich….

„Verdammt! CHOPPER! Wo ist der verdammte Elch?!“, Sanji rannte so schnell er konnte. Panisch rannte er den Strand entlang in einen nahen Wald. Er wollte den anderen helfen, wollte gegen Bellamys Bande kämpfen, doch erst musste er Zorro in Sicherheit bringen! Aber wo war Chopper? Er konnte Zorro unmöglich alleine lassen. Wenn ihm etwas passieren sollte… Doch Robin hatte ihm die Verantwortung für Zorro übergeben. Sie hatte die Situation blitzschnell erfasst und entschieden, dass einzig der Koch schnell und stark genug war um Zorro rechtzeitig aus der Gefahrenzone zu bringen. Nun Ruffy hätte das sicher auch gekonnt, doch der war ja nicht zu bremsen gewesen, als er Bellamy sah. Nach einer guten Viertelstunde entschied Sanji, das sie weit genug vom Schlachtfeld entfernt waren. Vorsichtig legte er den Schwertkämpfer auf den moosigen Waldboden. Zorro sah gar nicht gut aus. Sein Atem ging schnell und stossweise, immer wieder von einem Husten unterbrochen. Er war kalt, zu kalt. Sanji deckte ihn mit seinem Jackett zu und schichtete grosse Blätter darüber. Doch der verdammte Sturkopf wollte einfach nicht wärmer werden. Beinahe schuldbewusst kontrollierte Sanji nun die Wunde und erwartungsgemäss war der Verband blutgetränkt. Mangels Alternativen zerriss er sein geliebtes gelbes Hemd und verarztete den Schwertkämpfer mit seinem besten Druckverband.

Er bewegte sich nicht mehr. Noch immer war alles schwarz, doch der warme Körper war verschwunden. Umso deutlicher spürte er, wie das Blut aus seinem Körper floss. Um ihn herum war es weitestgehend still. Er hörte lediglich Rascheln und Vogelgezwitscher. Das Atmen fiel ihm schwer. Dennoch wollte er endlich volles Bewusstsein erlangen. Er war alleine in einem gottverdammten Wald! Was war hier los?! Arrgh… nein, nicht alleine. Jemand versuchte seine Blutung zu stoppen und er stellte sich verdammt dumm an. Zu zimperlich! Das brauchte mehr Druck... Verdammt! Komm schon... nur ein verfluchtes Wort! FESTER! DRÜCK FESTER! Nur ein Wort! Verfluchte SCHEISSE!

„…fe..ste..“, ein kraftloses Wispern. Sanji hielt sofort inne. „Zorro? Marimo! Ich tu, was ich kann… ich..,“ langsam verarbeitete sein Hirn, was hier geschah, „..okay.. ich drück fester. Aber das wird verdammt wehtun.“ Sanji tat weiterhin sein Bestes. Noch immer fühlte er sich schrecklich dabei. Er wollte Zorro helfen, nicht die Verantwortung für noch mehr Schmerzen tragen.

Es vergingen Stunden, bevor Chopper die beiden fand. Der Kampf hatte seine Spuren hinterlassen, so dass der kleine Elch nur langsam humpelnd vorwärts kam. Es war ein schreckliches Bild. Zorro lag in einer grossen Blutlache, der Atem unregelmässig, Krämpfe schüttelten den malträtierten Körper. Sanji kniete daneben, drückte mit aller Kraft ein Stoffknäuel auf die Wunde. Er fluchte und schrie, bettelte und schimpfte. Chopper beeilte sich, so gut es ging. „SANJI! Du musst weiter draufdrücken!“; Choppers Zuruf holte den Blonden zurück in die Realität. Mit einem Schlag still folgte er der Anweisung. Der Arzt kontrollierte schnellstmöglich Zorros Lebenszeichen. Sein Blick verdüsterte sich, doch seine kleinen Hufe blieben stetig in Bewegung. „Sanji, lass mich. Hol Wasser, etwa 100m da entlang und du kommst zu einem Bach. Wasserschlauch in der Aussentasche. Beeil dich!“, der Ton duldete keine Widerrede. Sanji schnappte sich den Schlauch und rannte. Unterdessen wirkte Chopper seine Wunder. Er nähte und tupfte, säuberte und klemmte ab. Als Sanji zurückkam, war die Blutung weitestgehend gestoppt. Er drängte Sanji etwas zu trinken und dann Zorros Schweiss abzuwaschen. Es ging mehr darum den Blonden zu beschäftigen. Denn Chopper wusste, wie schlimm sich Hilflosigkeit anfühlte. Sanji blieb stumm. „Chopper? Ich glaube, er kommt zu sich. Seine Augenlider flattern.“, erfreut und besorgt zugleich beobachtete Sanji jede Regung des Marimos. Chopper hingegen schien das gar nicht zu gefallen! Er fluchte leise vor sich hin, doch die Wühlerei in seiner Tasche schien nichts zu bringen. „Es tut mir leid, Zorro! Es tut mir so leid…“, er widmete sich wieder der Wunde, „…ich habe keine Schmerzmittel mehr. Ich muss weitermachen. Es tut mir so leid…“ Sanji begriff sofort und drückte die Schultern des Schwertkämpfers nach unten. Er würde sich verkrampfen, sein Körper würde sich vor Schmerzen winden und sie konnten nichts dagegen tun. Nicht einmal Zorro hatte seinen Körper dermassen unter Kontrolle. 

Schmerz. Sein ganzes Wesen bestand aus einer einzigen schmerzenden Masse. Er spürte, wie er schwächer wurde, wie sein Herz langsamer wurde. Nein! Er würde hier nicht sterben, auf keinen Fall! Er konzentrierte sich auf seinen Puls, versuchte den Rhythmus zu halten. Plötzlich spürte er zwei Hände an seinen Schultern. Und dann wurde es mit einem Schlag hell. Ein tränenverschmiertes Gesicht blickte ihm entgegen. Sanji. Sein Blick wanderte langsam zu Sanjis linkem Arm, wo ein dünner Schlauch in der Armbeuge steckte. Grelles Licht. Dann sah er, wie Chopper eine leichte Decke über ihn legte. Noch immer schmerzte sein ganzer Körper, aber immerhin wusste er nun, dass er in sicheren Händen war. Mit grosser Mühe brachte er ein schiefes Grinsen zu Stande.


	4. Wenn es Gewissheit wird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zorro kommt zu sich und Sturkopf, der er ist, versucht er alles zu verharmlosen und zieht sich zurück.  
> Sanji probiert ihn aufzumuntern, doch seine Versuche fruchten nicht.

Zorro flüchtete aus dem Krankenzimmer in dem Moment, als er das Bewusstsein wiedererlangte. Er verschwand ins Schiffsinnere. Sanji folgte ihm. Zu seinem Erstaunen stand ihm im nächsten Türrahmen ein grinsender Grünschopf gegenüber. „Training?“, der Schalk blitzte in seinen Augen. „Auf keinen Fall!“, Sanji setzte bereits zu einer Schimpftirade an, „Du wirst dich schön schonen, Mister! Das wäre ja no.. mm..“ Ein schneller Kuss brachte ihn zum Schweigen. All das Ungesagte zwischen ihnen hing in der Luft. Dann wandte sich Zorro ab, lief den Gang hinunter zum Aquarium. Er wurde kaum merklich langsamer, stützte sich an der Wand ab. Sanji war umgehend an seiner Seite. Eine Hand an seiner Hüfte, mit der anderen legte er sich Zorros Arm um die Schultern. Unzählige kleine Schweissperlen zierten Zorros Gesicht. Leicht murrend liess er sich die letzten Meter stützen. „Ich hasse Bauchwunden…“, erleichtert setzte er sich hin, „Die verheilen immer so langsam… und nicht mal ich kann die ausblenden.“ Sanji lachte leise: „Vielleicht solltest du auf Chopper hören und noch ein paar Tage das Bett hüten.“ Zorro murrte nur, so weit käme es noch. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung zog er den Smutje zu sich und auf seinen Schoss. Hielt ihn einfach nur dort und vergrub sein Gesicht in der Halsbeuge. „Geduld, Grosser…“, er küsste ihn flüchtig auf die Stirn, „Du bist bald wieder der Alte.“ Ein tiefer Seufzer, ein verstärkter Griff. Sie verharrten so, Sanji leise vor sich hinmurmelnd. Gedankenverloren zog er kleine Kreise auf Zorros Brust. 

„Ich… ich hatte solche Angst… du bist umgekippt. Einfach so. Mitten im Kampf. Klar, du hast den Typ ausgeschaltet, aber zu welchem Preis? Wenn Ruffy nicht gewesen wäre… Ich bin sofort zu dir gerannt, blind vor Sorge… Ich konnte nicht anders. Aber der Käpt’n hat mir den Rücken freigehalten… Ich konnte nichts tun… Ich..“, immer wieder unterbrach er sich durch laute Schluchzer. Tränen rannen in Strömen, tränkten sein Hemd und Zorros Stirnverband. Zorro drückte ihn näher an sich, den neu aufflammenden Schmerz ignorierend. „Schhh... ist ja gut. Hey, ich bin doch hier? Es ist vorbei… es ist vorbei…“, sachte wiegte er seinen Freund, „Ich könnte dich nie alleine lassen. Mit wem würdest du dann streiten? Und wer würde dir den Kopf waschen, wenn du wieder irgendeiner Frau nachgeiferst? Wer würde dich in kalten Nächten warm halten?“ Sanji musste kurz lachen, doch noch immer weinte er. Noch immer wurde sein Körper von tiefen Schluchzern geschüttelt. Noch immer krallte er sich mit aller Kraft an Zorro. Vorsichtig versuchte Zorro die Hände des Smutjes wieder höher zu schieben. Direkten Druck auf die Wunde konnte er beim besten Willen nicht ertragen. Doch Sanji war wie gelähmt, er verstand nicht, was Zorro wollte. Verstand nicht, dass er ihm Schmerzen zufügte. „Kochlöffel, wenn du nicht etwas lockerlässt, musst du mich hochtragen.“, stiess der Verwundete zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. Erschrocken liess Sanji los. Er öffnete bereits den Mund zu einer Entschuldigung, doch Zorro schüttelte nur den Kopf. Es war okay. 

Es klopfte laut an der Tür. Eine dünne Stimme rief: „Sanji? Zorro? Es ist Zeit die Bandagen zu wechseln.“ Sofort sprang Sanji auf und öffnete dem Schiffsarzt die Tür. Er entschuldigte sich, um Abendessen zu machen. „Wo tut es weh, wie arg und kannst du alle Zehen bewegen?“, Chopper wickelte den Kopfverband ab und begutachtete die erste kleine Schnittwunde. „Zwei kleine Kratzer am rechten Oberarm, dumpfes Pochen. Drei oder vier gebrochene Rippen, stechender Schmerz. Tief einatmen tut weh. Und nein, ich spüre den rechten Fuss kaum.“, ohne Stocken gab Zorro die Analyse ab. Chopper nickte knapp, der Schwertkämpfer hatte ein Dutzend kleiner Wunden nicht mal erwähnt. Die Kratzer waren in Wirklichkeit tiefe Schnittwunden, die Narben hinterlassen würden. Dass er Schwierigkeiten mit dem rechten Fuss hatte, überraschte Chopper kaum. Der Dolch war nur knapp an der Wirbelsäule vorbeigeschrammt und ein Nervenschaden war durchaus möglich. Ein kurzer Blickwechsel bestätigte Chopper, dass der Vize ihn unangespitzt in den Boden rammen würde, sollte er auch nur einer Menschenseele von den Lähmungserscheinungen erzählen. So lange er ihm gegenüber ehrlich war, sollte das dem Elch recht sein. Zorro liess das ganze Prozedere kommentarlos über sich ergehen. Er zuckte nicht mal, als Chopper die Fäden zog und scheusslich brennenden Alkohol über die Wunde goss. „Du bist der unkomplizierteste Patient, den man sich wünschen kann.“, der Elch war ganz leise geworden, „Aber mir wäre es lieber, du würdest dich besser um deinen Körper kümmern. Denk bloss nicht, wir würden nicht merken, was du da draussen tust.“ Ein aufwendiger Stützverband zierte Zorros Mitte und mit Choppers Hilfe war auch der Haramaki wieder an Ort und Stelle. Nachdem er noch eine Spritze abbekommen hatte und eine übelriechende Medizin geschluckt hatte, wurde er endlich aus dem Gewahrsam entlassen. „Ich hau mich aufs Ohr. Hab sowieso keinen Appetit.“, nachdenklich schlurfte Zorro Richtung Kajüten. 

 

Als Sanji das spartanisch eingerichtete Zimmer betrat, sass Zorro im Schneidersitz auf dem Boden. Seine Schwerter lagen vor ihm, sie sahen schrecklich aus. Blutüberströmt. Das Wado-Ichi-Monji schimmerte dunkelrot, beinahe braun. Sanji stellte den Teller Suppe auf dem Nachttisch ab. Er wusste, dass es sinnlos war, Zorros Routine zu durchbrechen. Wollte er das überhaupt? Die fliessenden Bewegungen des Schwertkämpfers wirkten wie ein perfekt einstudierter Tanz, Zorros ganz eigene Form der Meditation. Er säuberte die Schwerter, schliff sie sorgfältig. So oft wie er mit ihnen kämpfte, schien eine Politur nutzlos. Doch Zorro betrachtete es als Zeichen des Respekts. Straff wickelte er einen neuen Verband, um den Griff des Wados. Kampf hin oder her, er wollte seine Zähne doch gerne behalten. Auch die Schwertscheiden reinigte er mit grösster Sorgfalt. Zu guter Letzt verstaute er die Schwerter in einer speziellen Wandhalterung. 

Er war sich der Anwesenheit des Kochs durchaus bewusst gewesen. Ein kurzes Nicken signalisierte Sanji, dass er nun sprechen konnte. „Du musst etwas essen.“, er deutete auf den Teller, „Die Suppe müsste noch warm sein.“ Eine angenehme Stille legte sich über den Raum. Unterbrochen lediglich von dem Klirren des Löffels und Sanjis leisen Seufzern. Zorro war klar, dass der Blonde nicht die geringste Absicht hatte, ihn alleine zu lassen. Nachdem er auch den letzten Löffel Suppe runtergewürgt hatte, kickte Zorro die Sandalen von seinen Füssen und begann sich langsam zu entkleiden. Sanji betrachtete ihn schmunzelnd. Der Schwertkämpfer hatte sichtlich Mühe, doch er würde niemals um Hilfe bitten. Gnädigerweise half Sanji schliesslich. Er zog möglichst vorsichtig T-Shirt und Haramaki über den grünen Schopf, bevor er lasziv lächelnd Zorros Hose öffnete. Aufreizend langsam liebkoste er das bisschen heile Haut in Lendenhöhe. Zorro keuchte erregt, schüttelte aber sogleich den Kopf. „Sanji, nicht…“, ein leises Flehen. Der Blonde zog nun leicht an der Hose und warf sie weit von sich. Er küsste eine feuchte Spur von der Schenkelinnenseite hin zu Zorros Mitte. Seine Finger fuhren leicht unter die Boxershorts. „Ich kann nicht… Hör auf… bitte, lass es…“, Zorros Stimme klang beinahe weinerlich. Erschrocken hielt Sanji inne. Er richtete sich leicht auf und tatsächlich liefen Tränen über Zorros Wangen. Ein keuscher Kuss auf den Mund. „Zu schnell? Das magst du doch sonst…“, fragend sah der Smutje ihn an. „Können wir einfach nur schlafen? Mein Körper braucht Ruhe.“, ein leises Wispern. 

 

\--- einige Stunden später ---

Ein dumpfer Druck signalisierte Zorro, dass er mal dringend wo hin musste. Noch im Halbschlaf setzte er sich auf. Er schwang die Beine über die Bettkante, stand grummelnd auf… und knallte mit voller Wucht auf die Knie. Wütend versuchte er erneut aufzustehen, diesmal den Nachttisch als Stütze nehmend. Das linke Bein erfüllte seine Aufgabe tadellos, aber rechts knickte er bereits wieder ein. Der Schmerz übermannte ihn. Choppers Medizin wirkte nicht mehr. So stützte er sich weiter ab. Halb stehend, halb kniend. Unfähig sich ganz zu erheben, unwillig auf die Knie zu sinken. Er versuchte den Schmerz weg zu atmen, was dank der gebrochenen Rippen zu noch grösseren Schmerzen führte. – Ich werde der beste Schwertkämpfer der Welt! – Er atmete flacher. Der Schmerz liess etwas nach. Dann endlich spürte er, was hier falsch lief. Oder besser, er spürte es eben nicht. Sein rechter Fuss war eingeknickt, so konnte niemand stehen. Aber er hatte es nicht gespürt… Er spürte seinen verdammten eigenen Fuss nicht! Umständlich drückte er mit seiner Linken den Fuss in die richtige Position. Okay, neuer Versuch. Diesmal klappte es. Er stand. Etwas wackelig, aber immerhin. Mit der entsprechenden Portion Konzentration schaffte er es auf die Toilette und zurück. Er spürte den Fuss selber zwar nicht, das Bein konnte er aber problemlos bewegen. Es wäre so einfach gewesen, humpelnd durch den Gang zu kommen. Aber das würde ihm gar nichts bringen! Entweder lernte er jetzt damit umzugehen oder er würde schlimmstenfalls an einer Krücke enden. So eine immense Körperbeherrschung hatte wohl kaum jemand. Nun Zorro war darüber hinaus schlicht zu stur, um aufzugeben. Schnell hatte er erkannt, dass er die Bewegungen sehr wohl steuern konnte, auch wenn er nicht wirklich fühlte, wie sie ausgeführt wurden. Die meisten Muskelstränge setzten in den Beinen an. Die stark einsetzenden Schmerzen machten ihm das Leben schwer. Es fühlte sich an, als ob tausend kleine Vögel ihn zerreissen wollten. Aber Schmerz war gut. Schmerz bedeutete, dass er am Leben war und sein Körper arbeitete. Schmerz bedeutete, dass er kämpfen konnte.


	5. Wenn du die Mauer brauchst...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zorros Wunden müssen neu versorgt werden. Doch den Schwertkämpfer plagen starke Emotionen, die er nur teilweise kontrollieren kann. Können Chopper und Sanji ihm dabei helfen?

Zorro überlegte kurz, sich nochmal zu Sanji ins Bett zu legen. Allerdings verlangte sein Bauch nach der Aufmerksamkeit eines Arztes. Choppers Zimmer war tiefer im Bug gelegen und Zorro brauchte satte 15 Minuten für eine Strecke, die er sonst in drei zurücklegte. Er wollte gerade anklopfen, als ihm die Tür geöffnet wurde. Chopper begrüsste ihn fröhlich, wies ihn an sich zu setzen. Er bekam eine Spritze verabreicht und der kleine Arzt trug eine seltsam grünliche Paste auf seine Wunden auf. Zorro zuckte leicht zurück, als sein Bauch an der Reihe war. Chopper seufzte erleichtert: „Bist eben auch nur ein Mensch. Das Schmerzmittel müsste gleich wirken.“ Der Elch legte ihm frische Verbände an, hielt ihm vorsichtshalber eine Predigt, warum er seinen Körper auf jeden Fall schonen müsse und pfiff dabei fröhlich vor sich hin. Erst als Zorro sitzen blieb, anstatt wie erwartet schnellstmöglich das Krankenzimmer zu verlassen, bemerkte Chopper die stumme Frage in Zorros Gesicht. War da etwa noch was? Chopper stockte: „Hast du sonst noch Schmerzen? Hab ich etwas übersehen?“ „Ich spüre den rechten Fuss nicht. Geht das vorbei?“, Zorro versuchte sachlich zu bleiben, doch in seiner Stimme schwang eine seichte Hoffnung mit. Der kleine Elch zuckte hilflos mit den Achseln, das würde sich zeigen. Für den Moment konnte er nur einen straffen Stützverband binden und das Beste hoffen.

Er redete Zorro gut zu, doch er bezweifelte, dass es dem Schwertkämpfer half. Wenn er ehrlich war, tat er es mehr für sich selbst. Der kleine Elch brauchte Zorro so sehr. Er war sein Beschützer, sein Fels in der Brandung. Er brauchte einen starken Zorro, der sich schnell von seinen Verletzungen erholte. So wie immer. So wie es seit Jahren funktionierte. Natürlich machte er sich immer Sorgen um seine Freunde, um jeden Verletzten. Aber bei Zorro war es anders. Zorro war ein Kämpfer. Zorro hatte schon so viele Wunden, war schon so nah am Tod, doch er hatte sich seinen Weg immer zurück gekämpft. Diese unglaubliche Zuversicht hatte Chopper immer geholfen. Es machte ihm schwer zu schaffen, dass der Schwertkämpfer diesmal anders reagierte. Gott, wer konnte es ihm verübeln? Es war unglaublich beeindruckend, dass Zorro bisher alles so einfach abschütteln konnte. Doch Chopper wollte die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben. Zorro würde wieder zu sich finden. Ganz schnell. Es war nur ein schwacher Moment. Nur ein schwacher Moment.

Zorro bedankte sich leise und machte sich auf den Weg zurück. Er spürte Choppers besorgten Blick, der ihm folgte, bis er hinter einer Ecke verschwand. Das Schmerzmittel begann zu wirken, das Laufen wurde einfacher. Knapp 10 Minuten später stand er vor seinem Bett und starrte den schlafenden Blondschopf an. Er war so friedlich, wie ein Engel. Vorsichtig setzte er sich auf die Bettkante. Er wollte Sanji nicht wecken, die dunklen Augenringe liessen ihn ahnen, wie Sanji die letzten Tage verbracht hatte. Sachte fuhr er durch die blonden Haare. Er war so froh, dass sie ihren Gefühlen nachgegeben hatten. Was sie hatten, war… Es war unglaublich. Das wertvollste, das Zorro je gehabt hatte. Er wusste nicht, was er ohne ihn tun würde. Er spürte, wie seine Fassade zu bröckeln begann und es machte ihm Angst. Zorro war ein Beschützer, ein grosser Bruder, eine Schulter zum Anlehnen. Das war seine Rolle, ihm war es nicht erlaubt schwach zu sein. Aber wenn Sanji so weitermachte, wenn er weiterhin so… so liebevoll mit ihm umging… Zorro schluckte hart. Der Kloss in seinem Hals war hartnäckig. Ein trauriges Lächeln wurde in Handflächen versteckt. Wegatmen, einfach wegatmen…

„Zorro?“, Sanji war noch im Halbschlaf. Blind tastete er die andere Betthälfte ab, fand ein muskulöses Bein. Mühsam blinzelte er den Schlaf weg. Zorro hatte ihm den Rücken zugedreht. Vorsichtig umarmte er ihn, bettete seinen Kopf in die Halsbeuge seines Partners. Ein unterdrücktes Keuchen erinnerte ihn an den Zustand des Grünhaarigen. Er liess sich zurück auf das Bett sinken und zog Zorro mit sich, hielt ihn sachte an seine Brust gedrückt. Zorro liess es geschehen. Sanji kickte geschickt die Decke hoch und zog sie bis unter Zorros Kinn. Er küsste ihn auf die Wange: „Was ist mit dir?“ Er wusste, dass Zorro nicht reden wollte. Wusste, dass er es ihm übel nehmen würde, wenn er darauf beharrte. Aber er konnte ihm das nicht durchgehen lassen. Irgendwas stimmte hier ganz und gar nicht. Sanji fühlte es. Irgendwas hatte sich verändert und er wollte wissen was und warum. Zorros Schweigen erstaunte ihn nicht. Er spürte, wie sich jeder Muskel anspannte, wie der Fluchtreflex einsetzte. Oh ja, Sanji spürte, dass Zorro weglaufen wollte. Aber nicht heute. Er war im Vorteil. Wenigstens einmal war er der Stärkere und er würde es nutzen, wenn er musste. Sanji legte auch seinen anderen Arm über Zorros Brust, gab ihm wortlos zu verstehen, dass er hier jetzt durchmusste. Ein tiefer Atemzug: „Ich bin verletzt.“ „Falsche Antwort, Marimo.“, Sanji seufzte laut, „Sag mir, was wirklich los ist. Bitte… Ich sehe doch, dass du leidest. Und wir wissen beide, dass das nichts mit physischen Schmerzen zu tun hat. Bitte… Es tut weh, dich so zu sehen…“ Er zog den Schwertkämpfer noch näher an sich, versuchte verzweifelt ihn zum Reden zu bringen. Doch Zorro schwieg, stumme Tränen fielen. Er fühlte sich so hilflos. Egal, was er jetzt tat, es würde in Schmerzen enden. So sehr er auch mit Sanji reden wollte, er konnte nicht. Es würde ihn zerreissen. Er könnte nie mehr seinen Platz in der Crew einnehmen. Tief in seinem Inneren wusste er, dass es kein Zurück geben würde, sobald er Schwäche zuliess. Dann wäre es endgültig. Zorro brauchte diese letzte Mauer. Diese eine Hürde hatte noch niemand überwunden. Niemand. Er hatte es auf die harte Tour gelernt. Als Kind. Er brauchte die Mauer. Sie machte ihn stark. Aber er war so nah dran Sanji hinein zu lassen. Vielleicht wäre es besser? Aber... Es hatte all die Jahre funktioniert. Er konnte diese Sicherheit nicht aufgeben. Nicht einmal für Sanji.

Sie weinten beide. Doch Sanji liess Zorro nicht los, hielt ihn weiterhin an sich gedrückt. Zorro weinte stumm. Sanji weinte laut. Er schluchzte immer wieder auf: „Ich meine es ernst!... Red mit mir… Bitte… Quäl dich nicht… Egal, was es ist. Völlig egal! Ich bin da… Hörst du? Ich bin für dich da!“ Plötzlich kam Leben in den Schwertkämpfer. Er krampfte, erschrocken schrie er auf. Es tat höllisch weh! Sanji liess sofort los, half Zorro sich halb aufzusetzen, stützte ihn. Er hustete Blut, konnte seinen Körper nicht länger kontrollieren. Qualvolle Minuten verstrichen, in denen Sanji seinen Partner so still wie möglich hielt. Dann war es vorbei. Total erschöpft lag Zorro da. Seine grünen Augen suchten die Blauen Sanjis. Er sah wie Angst Erleichterung wich. „Ich bin okay. Alles okay, Sanji.“, er versuchte zuversichtlich zu klingen. „Nichts ist okay… gar nichts. Du darfst mich nicht anlügen. Nicht mich. Zorro, nicht mich.“, Sanji war verletzt. Zutiefst verletzt. Zorro schüttelte sachte den Kopf: „Ich kann nicht. Vielleicht… Gib mir Zeit…“


	6. Kein zurück..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zorro verliert seinen Kampfeswillen und Sanji versucht alles, um ihn hier zu behalten.

Einen Monat später waren Zorros Wunden weitestgehend verheilt. Er konnte schmerzfrei herumlaufen, ermüdete aber sehr schnell. Training war nicht drin und Zorro bestand zur allgemeinen Verwunderung auch nicht darauf. Er fühlte sich schwach, kraftlos. Niemand sprach ihn darauf an, doch alle wussten, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Zorro hatte diese stille Zuversicht verloren. Dieses Wissen, das alles gut werden würde, egal wie schwer es war. Zorro spürte immer wieder fragende Blicke in seinem Rücken. Er konnte seinen Fuss nicht spüren, aber niemand hatte etwas bemerkt. Mit Stützverband behinderte es ihn nicht und Chopper hielt Wort. Die Crew liess Zorro in Ruhe. Er suchte Distanz. Einzig und allein Sanji liess nicht locker. Er wollte den alten Zorro zurück. Er wollte den Mann zurück, in den er sich verliebt hatte. Und er hatte genug. Heute würde er Antworten kriegen!

Zorro lag in ihrem gemeinsamen Bett und stellte sich schlafend. Wie oft hatte er sich so schon vor einem klärenden Gespräch gedrückt? Sanji machte sich bettfertig, kroch zu Zorro unter die Decke. Seine Rechte gleitete federleicht über Zorros Brust, zeichnete einige der unzähligen Narben nach. Ein grüner Stützverband verbarg seine Mitte. „Es reicht, Zorro. Wir müssen reden! Seit Wochen lässt du mich nicht an dich ran. Es fühlt sich an, als ob du weit weg wärst.“, es war nur ein Flüstern. Zorro öffnete langsam die Augen: „Ich bin hier, oder? Was erwartest du? Ich habe eine Bauchwunde, Sex wäre sehr schmerzhaft.“ „Dein Körper ist hier, aber wo bist du? Wo sind deine Gedanken?“, Sanji schluckte, „Dein Herz? Ich liebe dich… Aber was ist mit dir?“

Zorros Augen weiteten sich, erschrocken sah er Sanji an. Im selben Moment realisierte Sanji, was er gerade getan hatte. Diese drei Worte hatten sie nie gesagt. Es war ihnen klar gewesen, sie hatten es sich gezeigt, aber nie ausgesprochen. Es war eine stumme Vereinbarung gewesen. Ein stummer Pakt, der sie vor Schmerzen bewahren sollte. Doch Sanji bereute nichts: „Ich liebe dich! Lorenor Zorro, ich liebe dich… Bitte, lass mich helfen.“ Zorro war nach wie vor geschockt. Er hatte es sich so lange gewünscht. Diese drei kleinen Worte. Ein dicker Kloss bildete sich in seinem Hals. Er liebte den Smutje und er musste es sagen. Jetzt. Die blauen Augen sahen ihn so erwartungsvoll an, so voller Liebe. Er setzte zum Sprechen an, doch kein Ton verliess seine Lippen. Doch er formte die Worte stumm. Zog Sanji sanft zu sich, küsste ihn. Sanji platzierte seine Hand in Zorros Nacken, als ob er ihn zu dem Kuss zwingen müsste. Unterbrach den Kuss nur um Zorros Tränen weg zu küssen. Der Schwertkämpfer hatte es nicht einmal bemerkt. Er zog Sanji auf sich, umarmte ihn halb, während er ihn in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss zog. Für Sanji kam das etwas unerwartet und er hatte seine liebe Mühe, nicht auf Zorros Wunde zu landen. So gerne er sich auch auf das hier einlassen würde, es ging gerade nicht. „Zorro, langsam.“, stiess er zwischen zwei Küssen hervor, „..müssen vorsichtig sein.“ Er befreite sich aus Zorros Griff. Der Schwertkämpfer setzte sich leicht auf. Eine bleierne Schwere durchfuhr seinen Körper, wie so oft in letzter Zeit. Plötzlich todmüde liess er sich in Sanjis Arme sinken. Er bettete seinen Kopf auf die schmalen Schultern. „Ich liebe dich auch. Mein Herz… ist hier bei dir.“, er sprach leise, doch Sanji hörte jedes Wort. „Ich habe kein Gefühl im rechten Fuss und seit Wochen bin ich schrecklich müde. Es wird einfach nicht besser… Im Gegenteil… und es fühlt sich so endgültig an. Als ob ich mich nie mehr davon erholen werde…“

Zorros Müdigkeit verschwand auch in den nächsten Tagen nicht, obwohl Chopper sein Bestes gab. Die ganze Crew machte sich Sorgen. Ruffy stahl kein Essen mehr. Er sass nur im Krähennest. Wohl in der Hoffnung , dass Zorro auch hochkommen würde und trainierte, so wie immer. Lysopp bastelte ununterbrochen. Er arbeitete an einer Art fixen Stütze für Zorros Fuss und steckte all seine Energie in das Projekt. Robin las über alle möglichen Krankheiten. Nami studierte ihre Karten und steuerte die nächste Insel an. Franky und Brook zogen sich zurück, wussten nicht, wie sie mit der neuen Situation umgehen sollten. Sanji wich nicht von Zorros Seite. Kochen tat er nur, wenn er Zorro im angrenzenden Esszimmer wusste. Tage vergingen und Zorro veränderte sich. Er verlor Muskelmasse. Seine Haut nahm einen aschfahlen Ton an. Er sah schrecklich aus. Es war, als ob er haltlos fiel und nach einer weiteren Woche hatte er den Tiefpunkt erreicht. Sanji hatte ihn erwischt, wie er seine Schwerter mit einer unheimlichen Entschlossenheit geschliffen hatte. Zorro trug sie schon eine Weile nicht mehr mit sich herum, dazu war sein Fuss zu schwach. Niemand traute sich, ihm seine Schätze wegzunehmen. Doch sie alle befürchteten das Schlimmste.


	7. Epilog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ein kleines bisschen Fluff zum Ende, weil die beiden so leiden mussten.

„Ich dachte wirklich, du würdest es tun.“, Sanji schauderte bei der Erinnerung. Zorro liess ein gequältes Lächeln aufblitzen, widmete sich dann aber wieder seinen Gewichten. Seine Arme schmerzten von der ungeheuren Belastung, doch er machte weiter. Sanji schnaubte. Er fühlte sich nicht ganz wohl dabei, wie Zorro seinen Körper schon wieder an die Grenzen trieb. Im Prinzip war er ja froh, dass Zorro wieder trainierte. Die übertriebene Muskelmasse war beinahe wieder da. Zorro konnte wieder stolzer Muskelprotz sein, doch es reichte ihm noch nicht. In Sanjis Augen würde er nie wieder der Gleiche sein. Er hatte ihn in einer Weise kennengelernt, wie ihn sonst niemand kannte. Er hatte Zorros Schwäche sehen dürfen, nur er. In seinen Armen hatte der Ältere alle Hemmungen vergessen und ihm Dinge anvertraut, die er so noch nie erzählt hatte. Einzelheiten aus seiner Zeit im East Blue. Es hatte Sanji das Herz gebrochen. Da war so viel mehr Schmerz, so viel mehr unausgesprochene Angst, als er je für möglich gehalten hätte. Seine eigene Kindheit war ja auch nicht rosig gewesen, aber er war nie so behandelt worden. Er hatte Jeff, der war zwar nicht besonders gut im Zeigen von Gefühlen, aber er hatte es immer gespürt. Zorro hingegen hatte so viel Ablehnung erfahren, dass er Mauer um Mauer um sein Inneres aufgebaut hatte. Er hatte den hilfsbereiten liebenswerten Kern seines Wesens weggesperrt, zusammen mit dem Grossteil seiner Gefühle. Sanji war sich nicht sicher, wie weit Zorro sich der Crew öffnen wollte. Im Moment war er einfach froh, dass er Zorro nahe sein und ihm Halt geben durfte.   
Tief in Gedanken hatte der Smutje nicht mal bemerkt, dass das monotone Klacken der Gewichte gestoppt hatte. Erst Zorros Hand auf seiner Schulter holte ihn ins Hier und Jetzt zurück. Ach richtig, eigentlich wollte er eine Predigt halten. Aber als er Zorro so verschwitzt und glücklich sah, zog er ihn einfach in seine Arme. „Du bist verrückt.“, ein kurzer Kuss, „Aber das sind wir ja alle.“ Zorro schmunzelte, Schalk blitzte in seinen Augen auf. Kurz darauf fand sich Sanji auf dem Boden wieder, wo ihn ein zufrieden grinsender Zorro als Matratze benutzte. Er gab ein zufriedenes Maunzen von sich, bettete seinen Kopf auf Sanjis Brust und dessen Hand auf seinen Kopf. Sanji lachte leise und begann seinen Freund zu kraulen. Daran konnte er sich gewöhnen. Zorro seufzte und drückte sich der Hand entgegen.


End file.
